Prom Notes
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: Fluff. LASHMYK, of course. Stuff to get me out of writers block. It might be cute, maybe you should read it HINTHINT.
1. MYK POV

BLEH, sorry. Writers block, and I dont know what the heck im doing. Trying to get back in the groove.

AS SOON AS I DO, I SWEAR I'll give you like 9308409 chapter for The Sun. and then I'll start re-doing Super Villain summer Camp. :D! huttah!

while writing this, i've decided that it's going to be a three-shot.

Myk's POV

Lash's POV

narrative POV.

yes. sir.

---

_MYK P.O.V._

I cannot begin to tell you how beautiful the guy in my Science and Math class is. Oh god, every time he walks into the door, I can't help but smile. Helen has to poke me in the ribs to keep me from drooling like an idiot.

I never miss it when he walks into the room because he's always late, but that's okay. He's not late by that much. I know his name is Lash, and I know that can't be his real name. If it is, my real name is Sunshine.

On the way to his seat, he'll walk by me every day. Every day I can smell his faint-worthy cologne, and every day I can hear what he's listening to on his iPod. Today was... no... could it be? The Goo Goo Dolls!

Before I knew what happened, the paper I'd been absent-mindedly doodling on dissapeared from beneath my pen. I looked around and saw Helen crumpling it up and quickly giving me a new paper. Mr. Medulla was eyeing me oddly, and I could see a bunch of complex formulas on the board.

"Shit," I coughed under my breath and wrote down the formula's as quickly as I could. Just my luck, though, because Mr. Medulla started erasing them when I was half way done with the second one.

"Wha-! Hel, can I see-" I made a move for her notes. She sheilded them from me, and I gawked at her.

"If I let you see them, then _I_'ll get behind and we'll _both_ fail," Helen shook her head and her brown bob swayed around her chin. I groaned and litterally pulled a head-desk.

"Miss Peterson!" Mr. Medulla chimed in his high, falsetto, sing-song voice. I slowly looked up at him, internally screaming. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no Mr. Medulla. I just- uh- I- headache," I said, rubbing my forehead. Hey, I have a right to say that. I just slammed my face into the desktop.

"Very well! Would you like a pass to go to the nurse? I'm sure she has some pain-releaver, unless she has a headache as well," Mr. Medulla chortled to himself.

"No, Mr. Medulla, I'll live," I muttered, even though I could tell he wasn't listening to me anymore. People always stop listening to me before I'm done talking. Either that, or they outright ignore me.

I was planning on just staring at my paper and slowly moving my pencil back and forth across it when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, and I kid you not, I almost fell of my lab stool.

It was him! Lash! And he was holding out a paper to me! What was it, I wondered. A love note? A note asking me to the prom? Oh, I could only wish.

"Are you going to take it, or not?" Lash wiggled the paper a little, and I realized I'd been staring at it. "It's the notes you just missed while you were doodling. Yeah, I saw it. But don't worry about taking the notes, I copied them during lunch so I wouldn't have to do anything during class. I know, sly, right?"

So that was how he could afford to sleep in class, and yet when Mr. Medulla went around the class handing out grades, he always got at least a B-. It's not like I'm stalking him. When Mr. Medulla says the grades out loud, you cant help but notice what people are getting.

I slowly took the paper from his hand when something behind him caught my eye. When I looked I saw that Nikki was holding up a sign, not high enough to be noticed, and pointing at it dramatically. The sign reads:

"PULL UP YOUR PANTS."

Oh. Shit. I jumped up from my stool, unfortunatley knocking it down. What did I receave? Unwanted attention. _Always _with the unwanted attention.

"Sorry," I muttered. "My balance sucks...?" I internally did another head-desk. I restored my stool to its orignal position with my mind, pulled up my pants and pulled down my shirt, and internally sighed. Heavily.

I spent the rest of class silently copying notes, nothing very extraordinary. I was almost done with the notes, I was on the last page, almost to the bottom, when I read it, and it felt like something hit me in the face. I decided to ignore it till I got there.

I finished the notes, and stared at the bottom of the page. I could also feel someone staring at the back of my head, but I was probably wrong. I have horrible watching senses. I'll think someones watching me, but when I look up, they are fully NOT watching me.

I bet you're all in a tiffy about what's at the bottom of the page. In big, bold pen letters that looked like they'd be written and re-written several times to make them bigger and bolder and stand out more, acompanied by being highlighted in green when the rest of the page was highlighted in orange, was written

"WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?"

It was really old fashioned. How do I know? There was even two little boxes under the statement, both blank, the one on the left with YES under it, and the one on the right with NO under it.

I began to analyze and over analyze. Lash has barely said two words to me in my entire life. Well, I mean he just said about fifteen to me, but you know what I mean. We don't talk, we don't hang out, nothing. It's just one of those things where you get a crush on someone you don't know at all. And you imagine and pretend what it would be like if you did know each other and what it would be like if you were actually dating. I was just one of those girls who drooled over his long arms and shaggy hair.

So would he _really_ be asking me? I don't think so. This probably wasn't meant for me to read. He's probably going to give the notes to another girl. A prettier girl, one who's at least a size two, because I'm guessing he likes girls with at least a little bit of hips and at least a little bit of butt. Probably a blonde girl, with green or blue eyes, maybe even hazel, or one of those girls with wacky eye colors. Like purple, or yellow, I don't know. Probably for a girl who doesn't switch off wearing glasses and contacts, and probably a girl who doesn't worry to death about whether she looks fat at the moment because she doesn't NEED to, because she doesn't _have_ any fat.

But definitley not me.

So what did I do? Well, to be frank, I didn't do anything. That's right. I left it blank, and when the bell wrang, I gave it back to him. He looked rather happy to get his notes back, so he'll be even happier to find out that the wrong girl didn't fill in the blank.

Well, good for you, Lash, go find your skinny, blonde, big-boobed, weird-eye-colored, size two prom date.

---

MMM, end MYK's POV.

:D this is fun. I'll be spewing out chapters for The Sun in no time. uh huuuuuuh.

_**RREEVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_


	2. LASH POV

I have to keep writing because right now it's the only thing keeping me going.

:D thanks for the review Heidi, and marshmalu!! Love ya!

Hey guys, I wanna get outta here and start over. Got any suggestions as to where I might be able to do that?

---

_LASH P.O.V._

I have an image to uphold. It's difficult and sometimes exhausting, but it is my image and I will uphold it.

Don't get me wrong, I love being a bully. If bullying was personified into a girl, she would be mine in two seconds _flat._

So that's why I'm late to every class. Every day. I gotta make an entrance, y'know? 'Sides, it gives all the girls their daily opportunity to notice me.

I gotta keep my grades up or my Pop'll pull me outta this shithole and put me into a bordingschool. More like _boring_school. It's a shithole, I know, but I got my best friend here. We got our business, nothin' to it. I gotta stay. But I gotta look like I'm doin' nothin' in every class period. Part of the image, y'know? So I get the notes from Gwen every day at lunch. We're in the same year, we have the same classes, just not the same periods. It's not like I'm cheatin' or nothin'. I study the damn notes, I get the damn grades. I just get the notes from someone else. Get off my back, will ya?

But I'm gettin' off point. I tried to preoccupy myself around the corner from Mad Sciences. I cleaned my nails or something, I don't know, something I could really concentrate on. I hate dirty nails, absolutely hate 'em. I cleaned 'em till I heard the tardy bell ring. I was officially late, and I internally let out a sigh. I get real anxious waiting for somethin' to happen. I started walking to class, not to fast, but I slowed my self down to my leisurely stride right before I entered the class room, so I could look like I didnt care. Man, I am such a hardass.

I didn't look right at her, but I have to walk past her every time I come in this class, 'cause I sit right behind her. The girl with a boy name, although Mr. Medulla never calls her by it. Mike? I think that's what her name is. She just tries to pull it off as a girl name by spelling it different. Doesn't matter, she's fuckin' gorgeous. But she would never admit it to you if you told her. I've heard her shoot down probably a million compliments. Probably.

I walked by her desk and saw the paper she was supposed to be takin' notes on was just about bombed with doodles; and she is quite the doodler. All I saw was the big heart she kept goin' over and over with her pen, and the not yet traced beginnings of an "L". Holy shit, really? Naw, There's a million guys who's name start with L's at this school, like... Okay, well there is, I just can't think of 'em right now. No way I'd be that lucky. I smirked a little bit to myself. She's one of those girls I walk in class late for. She may not have a crush on me or nothin', but every time I walk in the room she's lookin' at me with this small giggly smile on her face. It's got a hint of dopey and shy too. I smile like that on the inside for some girls, but I'd never let it show. She happens to be one of them. How lucky is she? I know.

I sat down at my lab, behind little-miss-boy's-name. I could practically hear the giggle she was trapping in her throat. Her friend who sat next to her, she looked like a flapper from the 20's, grabbed her doodle-paper from underneath Myk's pencil and jerked her head up towards Mr. Medulla before giving her a new piece of paper. If I hadn't known her, I would've thought that _her_ power was super-speed, because her pencil started _flyin'_ over that piece of paper her friend had given her. Then, as is the luck of most unfortunate people, Mr. Medulla started erasin' the damn bored.

Just as quickly as it started, her pencil stopped, and I heard her say 'Shit.' I coughed to myself, I don't much think about girls cursin'.

I started thinkin'. Here's this really, actually, gorgeous girl sittin' right in front of me. She's not a slut, she doesn't flaunt herself, but she curses. That makes her out to be quite the normal person, am I right? Of course I am. Well, I ain't got a date to the prom yet, and I know I hardly know her, but I'm pretty sure random people go with each other all the time, so why not? I mean, yeah I've been asked. Of _course_ I've been asked, are you kidding? But I dunno, I don't really feel like goin' to the prom with a blonde-haired, big-boobed, size-two, weird-eye-colored slut as per my usual dates to social outings. I'd probably have to protect this one from getting pummeled by all the other girls that want to go with me, but why not? Get a chance to show my chivalrous side, why not?

Myk leaned forward to say something to her 20's flapper friend, but I completely was _not_ paying attention. When she'd leaned forward, her shirt had come up a little in the back, and her pants had gone down a little, exposing, well, _you know._ I was even more relieved to see that it seemed that she didn't believe in thongs. Those little stringy things can get annoying, if you know what I mean. I've had my fair share of tangled thongs, so don't even get me started. What's even more, you could see her ass, but only just the tiniest bit. I know, you're thinkin' _aw,shit! Plumber's crack? Man, get out of there while you still can._ But it wasn't like THAT. it was more... cleavage than anything else. So sue me, I'm attracted to two different types of cleavage. I'd never seen the cleavage off her boobs, she never did wear low cut tops. But trust me, I noticed that she had a nice pair of, well, you get my drift. I'll stop thinkin' about that, I'll get fuckin' boner right in the middle of class if I don't, shit.

Before I knew what had happened, she slammed her head to the lab table, and I wanted to jump forward to stop her from doing it more. Good thing she didn't, no one wants me to make _them_ stop something.

"Miss Peterson!" Mr. Medulla chimed in his high, falsetto, sing-song voice. she slowly looked up at him, and I could tell that was the _last _thing she wanted to do. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no Mr. Medulla. I just- uh- I- headache," she said, rubbing her forehead. No kiddin', after just slammin' your head into the labtop.

"Very well! Would you like a pass to go to the nurse? I'm sure she has some pain-reliever, unless she has a headache as well," Mr. Medulla chortled to himself. This guy really cracks himself up when he's alone, I can tell.

"No, Mr. Medulla, I'll live," she muttered, but Mr. Medulla had already turned back to the board. The way her shoulders dramatically slumped told me somethin' of the sort that she was used to bein' ignored. Well, _I_ would never ignore her.

She started tracing her pencil lightly back and forth across the page of her unfinished notes. Why am I noticin' all this? Oh yeah, duh, I don't have anythin' to do. I already _have_ the notes... I already HAVE the notes! Man, sometimes I am so slow. I started diggin' through my near empty backpack and pulled out the notes, ready to give it to her, but I stopped. _Ding! _Idea.

I flipped to the last page of the notes and wrote in big letters "WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?" I added those two little yes/no boxes at the bottom, and I traced over the words to make them bold, like I'd seen Myk do with the heart I saw on her doodle paper. Just to be _absolutely sure_ that she didn't miss it, I outlined it with green highlighter. I know this is pretty damn random, but I got this gut feelin' that she'd make a _slammin_' prom date. And my gut feelings are _never _wrong. Never.

I stretched my arm forward to tap her on the shoulder, and she twisted around, totally expecting, I could tell, for it to be someone else. She jumped like those wimpy girls watching a horror film, and stared at my notes like I was holdin' a smoking rifle under her nose. She stared, and stared, and stared. And then she fuckin' stared some more at my damn notes. I wiggled them a little to bring her back down to Earth.

"Are you going to take it, or not?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "It's the notes you just missed while you were doodling. Yeah, I saw it. But don't worry about taking the notes, I copied them during lunch so I wouldn't have to do anything during class. I know, sly, right?" I'm not one to explain, but when a girl is lookin' at you with eyes that big, you feel you gotta say somethin', y'know?She slowly took it, and then I saw her looking past me, but I decided to pretend not to care. I mean, how could there be something more lovely than _myself_ to look at? What next? Her eyes got as big as saucers, I'm tellin' you, and she jumped up from her stool like something had just bit her in the ass. Unfortunately, it knocked her lab stool to the ground, and I was no longer the only one staring at her. Get you're eyes away, you hounds, get them _away._

"Sorry," she muttered. "My balance sucks...?" I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head, the biggest sign of an internal groan. I know these things, I see Principal Powers do it practically every time she looks at me. She's just in denial, she's in love with me, I know it. Myk pulled the stool back up, with her mind I'm guessing, she is telekinetic after all. She pulled up her pants and pulled down her shirt and sat back down, her back completely covered. Well, shit. I like that view, thanks.

I watched her, and waited till she got to the last page of the notes. What else was I supposed to do? I literally had nothing better to do, so I watched her. I thought freeze-girl had gotten to her, seriously, because when she got to the last page, she went stiff. She went so stiff that I was afraid that if she "lost her balance" again, she would fall of her stool and break into a thousand million tiny pieces. And then where would I be? Prom date-less, that's for fuckin' sure.

I knew she was reading it, how could I not? I tensed up a little myself, I'm not used to rejection, but like _she _would ever reject _me._ Come on.

I decided to relax and stare absently at the board. I would wait to see what she said when she gave the notes back to me at the end of class. That's all I could really do anyway.

Although it _seemed_ like forever, five minutes later the bell rang. I looked at Myk, and she practically _threw_ my notes back to me, like they were contaminated or some shit. I didn't care. I'd have my answer, right?

I turned to the last page and found that I _didn't_. I _didn't_ get my answer. I looked up and saw Myk practically _sprinting_ down the hall. What did this mean? I mean, if she didn't want to go with me she could have checked no.

but it was blank.

What. The. Fuck?

---

Lol, how mad am I that the Lash chapter is like infinity longer than the Myk chapter?

Well, I did say that I needed to write to keep myself going

so i just freakin _wrote_.

hope you like it though :DD

and i certainly hope that I wrote Lash well.

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**_


	3. NARRATIVE POV

mkay.

last chapter, then we'll see where i go.

And it's not like i haven't been thinking about The Sun, I _have_ i just can't seem to get anywhere with Part deux.

i mean

all it entails is the rest of the school year (march-june, I'm thinking), summer vacation, and up till homecoming. and i think a little bit after.

Hm, I'm writing this at 5 47 AM and mom usually gets up at 5 40. i always get up at 4 45. YUM.

anyways.

Marshmalu: OnO i thought you were gonna start yelling at me about how I ruined Lash. D: i was a-scared.

Johannas:3 I'm flattered.

HEY HEIDI. you submitted your review just in time

JUST

IN

TIME.

---

_NARRATIVE P.O.V._

Lash sat through his next classes in a fog. It was a good thing that he got the notes from Gwen every day, because today was one of the few days where he actually _did_ zone out.

All he could think about was his, let's call it, _non_-answer. He couldn't figure out what Myk had meant by _not_ checking one of the boxes. If she hadn't wanted to go with him, she would have checked 'no', right?

Right?

Myk, however, was super alert in her next classes, maybe even a little jumpy. Her hand's wouldn't stop shaking, and she couldn't stop thinking about Lash and his note. She was ninety percent certain it wasn't for her. She acknowledged the fact that, yes, random people went to prom together all the time, for the sake of having a date, but no. Her? Never.

For a guy who barely talks to her, ever, there's no way he would ask her to prom, right?

Right?

Lash decided that he would need to find Myk either in passing period or after school before the buses left. He _had _to; and he would _make_ her give him an answer. You can't leave unmarked boxes on an actual question that you actually _say_, after all.

Myk decided that she would try to get to the buses as soon as possible. She didn't need any confrontation, any apologies about how she wasn't meant to see that note, and she most certainly, _certainly_ didn't need to look Lash in his pretty little face again, knowing that it wasn't _her_ that he wanted to go to prom with.

Neither would know it, but both of them sat in their classes, practically right across the hall from each other, tapping their pencils on their papers, watching the clock count down to their release.

Myk tried doodling to pass the last hour of school, Lash tried, defiantly, listening to his iPod. All Myk ended up doing was doodling the number of minutes left in class, and Lash couldn't help but watch the clock on his iPod, waiting, waiting, waiting.

After what seemed like a million years, the final bell _finally_ rang. For two different reasons, Lash and Myk bolted from their classrooms; one to find the other, and one to simply get _away_.

Myk's classroom had been a little closer to the end of the hall than Lash's, so when he nearly sprinted from his classroom, he was only greeted to the back of her bouncing head, which was rapidly getting away.

"Wait!" Lash yelled as she rounded a corner out of sight. Just as he was about to start stretching his legs for longer strides, Speed grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, what's up man? You in a hurry or somethin'?" Speed smirked up at his friend.

"Speed. _Speed!_ There is a girl around the corner with a yellow, _bright_ yellow backpack. I need _you_ to stop her and bring her back here. _Here_," Lash clapped his buddy on the shoulder and he went zooming off.

Quicker than you could say Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, Speed was back with one very confused Myk in toe.

"Wha- I- _Oh,_" Myk paled when she looked up and saw Lash.

"Thanks, Speed, now vamoose, I hear there's some freshie-sidekicks in the bathroom, practically _waiting_ for you," Lash lied to his friend, but hey, don't we all like once and again? There probably _were_ some sidekicks in the bathroom, but who

Speed rushed out of sight, leaving Lash and Myk by themselves in the rapidly emptying hallways.

"Listen, I don't wanna make you uncomfortable or anything, but about that note on the bottom of my notes for Mad Sciences-"

"It's okay, Lash, really it is," Myk held up her hands, as if she had to defend herself.

"_What_ is okay? I just wanted to ask why you didn't, y'know, check one of the boxes," Lash looked away from her. He rarely got flustered, she just seemed so confident, like she knew what she was talking about (even though she really didn't).

"Check one of the _box_es? I didn't think... You mean that really _was_ for me? For _me?" _Myk gawked up at him, her jaw slacked.

"Well, yeah, who did you think it was for?" Lash mumbled, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Certainly not _me_," Myk folded her arms across her chest, which, even though he would hate to admit it, attracted Lash's eyes. "Why did you want to ask _me_ in the first place?"

"Iunno, random people go together all the time, and I mean, you're pretty good lookin', so I figure, why not?" Lash shrugged, trying to divert his eyes before she noticed; but as it was going, she seemed pretty oblivious.

"I know random people go together all the time, but you don't know, I could've already _had_ a date," Myk popped her hip out, putting all her weight on one leg.

"But you don't," Lash finally looked her in the eyes.

"But I _might_," Myk raised her eyebrows stubbornly.

"But you _don't_."

"But I _MIGHT._"

"But. You. _Don't._"

"But. I. _Might._"

Lash drew in a shuddering breath, growing frustrated quickly. He shook it off with his trademark laugh, "Listen, Myk, do you have a date to the prom or not?"

"You know, now that you ask me, I _don't_," Myk smirked up at him

"Do you, well, d'yawannagowime?" Lash sucked in a breath, one of the first times he was ever really nervous. He didn't know Myk that well, and this the first time that he could really _ever_ get rejected.

"You know, _act_ually, I really, really..." Que for breath holding "Think I would!"

"You- you _would_?" Lash smiled a rare, genuine smile down at short, little Myk.

"I really, really would," Myk shifted from one leg to the other, smiling up at him.

"Ha- HaHAH!" Lash bent down and swooped up Myk, hugging her. She screamed when he picked her up, but he didn't notice. He was very, _very_ relieved.

From out of nowhere, Principal Powers came around the corner. She looked at Lash and Myk and took her trademark stance, hands on hips, left eyebrow raised.

"Miss Peterson," She called out in her strong voice. "Is Lash bothering you?"

"N-no ma'am," Myk caught her breath as Lash put her down.

"Lash?" Principal Powers turned her gaze to him.

Lash snaked an arm around Myk's shoulder, and started walking down the hall with her. He passed Principal Powers, and, with a bright smile on his face, he said:

"_I_ just got a _prom_ date!"

---

UNF done.

Sorry, I was gonna do this yesterday, but I was playing THE SIMMMMMMMMS. alkjdsfl;kj i missed that game.

;D

hope you lliiiiiiiiiiked it.

_**REVIEW. NOW.**_


End file.
